


Broken Rules

by ShadowFairy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Wolfshin Week Day 4 ReligionThere were rules and Shin liked to follow them despite him being a demon, on the other hand Wolfgang hated rules despite being an angel. Both of them would break the most sacred one as they become friends.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Kudos: 6





	Broken Rules

As cultural knowledge, good and evil are opposites but in reality, every creature is inherently good and evil alike, it is just a matter of which part of them want to follow. Shin Soohyuk was a demon and he was quite different from other demons but not too different from humans. Maybe the reality was that he was actually and with no doubt a fallen angel. He could do bad and maybe in some occasions he liked it and enjoyed it in a maybe, erotic degree but he was not very much driven to it but he didn’t liked to do good deeds either. He just liked to watch things unfold and as things unfolded before his eyes, he found himself driven to a young man and no matter how you looked at him it had been pretty obvious he was no normal human and perhaps he wasn’t human at all. Shin was on his usual table with a coffee cup and a book. He was faking to read it as his eyes were glued to the barista. He was a tall man, even taller than Shin and he was for sure over the average height size. He was well built and it was a weird thing to see him in such an environment but Shin wouldn’t complain, he could see his muscles flex and a small gulp before he moved his eyes back to his book. He didn’t know what the book was about but passed another page before he retook his job to stare at the man and they interlocked gazes for a second making Shin hurriedly go back into his book. Shin was strict and maybe, a bit uptight when it came to his actual work as a demon but that moment he wasn’t as half as serious as he usually was. He was a shy mess and a bit shaky, he had never experienced such emotions. So strongly and so close to his skin making him shiver. Despite his attention to the man in the counter he wouldn’t do anything more than stare at the end of the day that was against the rules and as such out of question yet, it wasn’t against the rules to stare and admire and maybe, even when he was doing such denial, fantasizing. Oh, he did and in so many ways, from sweet, almost childish things to the dirty and sexual ones. There was such strong denial that even when Shin’s cock asked for it he never went to such measures to touch it and release the awful pleasure he put himself in. Who was he to desire so strongly and so against as he was asked to? He was nobody and as his mind went to the place in which he was fighting the urge to do something else. 

“Hello,” He heard and he was about to ignore the person in question but there was something in the air. Something soft and he felt the urge to throw up. He stared at the barista, standing in front of him with a small cup of coffee. The air shifted and he felt suffocated and it was the moment he realized, or better said, confirmed his suspicions. “You don’t look good,” the man said and Shin glared at him, at his fake innocence and guilt free conscience. He was doing on purpose.

“Stop it,” Shin groaned without erasing the frown on his face. The other placed the cup of coffee on the table and sat. It was painful and the air shifted once again. He had a hard time breathing and in the corner of his eyes were tears trying to fall down. Of course he could do something about it but he had no experience in dealing with such creatures. The man sitting in front of him, sipping from his cup of coffee, watching him suffer with a smirk was an angel. Shin had never encountered an Angel up close. He could guess them by the way the air shifted when they crossed paths but this man in front of him had it so well controlled no matter how many times they were close, it was the first time he felt the strong shift in the air suffocating.

“You were so clueless,” the man said and Shin couldn’t stand it, he fell face first into the table and the tears escaped from his eyes. It was clear as day when he saw him. His eyes shone strongly, golden and mesmerizing and his golden hair that had been, until a few seconds before blonde got his golden shine.

Shin could feel his conscience fading. He was barely able to see because of his tears but now everything wanted to go pitch black.  _ “Shin,” _ he hears softly against his ear. “ _ I have no weak son,”  _ the soothing sound of his mother kept his conscience from fading. He tightened his hand into a fist. He tried hard to breath properly, taking a long breath before exhaling. “ _ You aren’t weak.”  _ He opened his eyes and moved to sit properly, now trying to change the aura surrounding him. The voice of his mother made him remember the good moments in his life and that sole thought gave him strength. Now, he could properly face the angel and his tanned skin and golden eyes that shone with anger. Shin tried to get his grip on the table. Nails digging the wood.

“What do you want?” Shin asked, a little strained.

“Nothing really,” he answered. “I wanted to see the lost demon…” there was something shifting and the air felt less heavy. “Your aura changes regularly, I can feel it craving,” he said almost like a whisper and Shin tensed. “But you aren’t looking for a soul.” Shin gulped. “It’s more…”

“Stop it!” Shin exclaimed, his cheeks were red and he was about to lose his mind. He never noticed how his aura exuded his desire but that desire was not translated to anything the angel was able to understand. It was something only demons and humans could feel. The purity and innocence of an angel made them unable to feel that. Yes, they loved recklessly but always platonically.

“Wolfgang,” the man said and Shin could only blink twice. “My name,” he said and for a moment Shin could sense shyness.

“Don’t we have to fight?” Shin asked and the sound of his voice sounded a bit childish making Wolfgang chuckle softly. 

“Do you want to fight?” Shin chuckled softly. A sweet sound that made Wolfgang smile and blush faintly. Shin shook his head and smiled. He titled his head and Wolfgang could feel something warm on his chest. There was a voice on the back of his head that told him to go. To leave it but his feet were glued to the ground and for a moment he just wanted to stare at the demon and he did, briefly at least.

There were rules and Shin liked to follow them despite him being a demon, on the other hand Wolfgang hated rules. He broke most of them but when it came to demons, he alway followed the protocol. Get rid of all of them. Yet that moment he didn’t want to follow that rule and the bigger, stronger rule was to not befriend them. They were there making acquaintances of each other not knowing what would happen after it. After the relationship bloomed to become a friendship and less how much Wolfgang would crave some touch from Shin and how he’ll fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is something I want to keep exploring so maybe and more probably, I will keep writing about this setting I had no idea what to write but now I'm like I want this, I DESIRE THIS! Probably there's only one more chapter to go in this story but I will love to have more of Shin and Wolfgang falling in love even tho in this one we know Shin is crushing Wolfgang so bad. Leave a comment if you like this baby.


End file.
